The Health Assignment
by PasserbySKL
Summary: Health Class. Out of the blue, they were given a responsibility. Now, they are expected to do it.


**The Health Assignment.**

I am not a part in the creation of Naruto. I am merely another in thousands of people who are using the characters for the purpose of entertaining fellow readers.

(This is also my first fan-fiction, not counting the drabbles.)

* * *

><p>Kakashi peered down at the list given to him earlier by Tsunade, the principal of the local Konoha Boarding School, being named that way only because the elders were as lazy as the students in them, extempting a few.<p>

The twitch of his mouth, trying so hard to not smile, was unnoticeable to the students in front of him because of the scarf he wrapped around his neck and his face from the eyes down.

The first deed has already been done. He had arranged them into partners, each one selectively on their own island of desks, according to the instructions written on the paper.

He looked at the paper once again to verify whether or not he misread it and was relieved that he hasn't.

This assignment would be one of his favorite yet.

* * *

><p>Naruto placed his intertwined hands behind his head, immediately indicating that he would not pay attention to any word being said.<p>

It was Tsunade talking after all.

Like him, his classmates were perplexed when Tsunade entered the room, interrupting Kakashi even before he got a word out to explain why they had a sudden move in the seating chart. Even though it was the middle of the year, Naruto was fine with it. He didn't really mind being paired up with Hinata. It was better than being partnered to Sasuke or something.

In Tsunade's hand was a box; a simple wooden box, not bigger than a textbook in length, not as tall a tankobon of manga, and not as wide as an average sized plate. There was a hole on top, where a hand was possible to slip in and touch the contents of the box.

It was peculiar.

"Now, each seating partner will draw out a picture card from this box." Tsunade raised the box for everyone to see. "Each-."

"Oh! Oh!" Naruto's hand shot up, interrupting the principal, who immediately irked, her left eye twitching. "Granny! Can I change seating partners? I want to be with Sakura-chan!"

Tsunade closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, mentally counting from 1 to 10 in her head, decreasing her anger. She gave a sigh and opened her eyes, glaring at Naruto. "You may not be able to change your partner in this activity. Now, continuing what I was saying, each partner group will pick a card from this box. Each card will contain an image of a life-changing event, be it beneficial or tragic."

Tsunade walked around the classroom, swishing the box back and forth, creating a faint scraping noise. Each time it scraped, the student winced. "You will live your life according to your card. That means, I have changed your dorm roomates with your partner in this class."

There were a few groans and complaints, but all was silent when Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

"The grading will be simple." Tsunade circled the classroom again, going to each partner group and extended her arm to the excited and nervous students who either groaned some more or cheered after recieving their picture cards. "If you are able to complete the assignment by the end of the school year, that means living according to the picture, then you pass. But if we catch wind that you have not, then you fail and will be required to enter Athletics with Guy to make up for the credit for this class, during summer. The sole purpose of this assignment is to teach you what commitment is like and the responsibilities of commiting to something, a trait that nearly everyone here lacks."

Ino was paired with Shikamaru. Their future was two people who had their spouse die and were trying to comfort each other. Shikamaru simply rolled his eyes and placed his head on the table. He knew he needed the sleep since he was going to share a dorm with Ino.

Shino was paired up with Karin, who was seething that Sasuke wasn't her seating partner. Their future was them being engaged to each other.

Sakura was paired woth Chouji, who was happily munching on chips. Their future was a nurse and a patient, who had a horrible accident.

Gaara was paired with Sai, and they both sat emotionlessly, bored at the assignment. They were spies, whose purpose was to spy on the partners and see if they were doing their job. At least they didn't get anything quite disturbing.

Kiba was unfortunate and was paired with Sasuke. Their future was being married to each other, which made both of them look at each other and gag.

Finally she stopped in front of Naruto. "Naruto. Hinata. Please reach into the box and draw your future."

Though Naruto was pouting, he was bouncing with excitement and immediately reached into the box. Hinata was about to the same, but Naruto already had his in. She stopped midair and slowly placed her hand back down on her table, grimacing a bit.

Tsunade chuckled but rolled her eyes.

Naruto was dramatically searching for a card, tongue sticking out and eyebrows furrowed. She knew that there was only one card left.

Naruto's eyes lit up as he took his hand out, showing a card between his index and middle finger. "I got a card out!"

"Now turn it over." Tsunade leaned in to see what the image was.

Naruto flipped the card around without looking at it. "Now what?"

He heard Hinata make a sound that resembled a whimper. Curious to why she did that, he looked at her. She was wide-eyed and pale, cheeks a bit rosy. Her lips trembled, and she immediately fumbled with her fingers. "What's wrong?"

He looked down at the card. He raised a brow in confusion. In the middle of the card was a picture of a laughing baby. Naruto narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what it means. What was so horrible about it that made Hinata react this way after seeing the image?

"Oh, congratulations." Tsunade dryly said, grinning from ear to ear. "You're going to be father. Looks like you're going to have a new little mouth to feed."

Hinata shrugged in her self when Naruto jumped up, startled.

"I'm WHAT?" He looked crazed at Tsunade who just pointed to the picture. He then snapped his attention to Hinata, grabbing her hand, stopping her from playing with them and looked her straight in the eye. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

* * *

><p>Shizune dumped a sack of flour on the desk in front of Naruto and Hinata. She greeted them with an understanding smile and a cheerful tone. "Good luck on you're new mess maker."<p>

Naruto rolled his eyes. "A bag of flour?"

"How original." Hinata giggled a bit, some of her nervousness leaving. She wasn't ready to take care of a real baby with Naruto out of the sudden blue.

Shizune gave a wink to Hinata and gently pushed the sack towards her. "Well, go on, mommy."

Hinata hesitated, observing the flour before her. It was hers and Naruto's child after all. Blushing furiously, she tentatively picked it up in her arms, the way she observed mothers at the park carrying their babies in their arms.

"Of course, babies do grow." Shizune smiled at the scene. "So in three weeks time, you have to come back and and turn it in. In exchange, you will be given a bag of rice. If something so happens to the bag of flour till then, you both will be given a new sack of flour, but you're grade will not exceed 80."

Hinata simply nodded, the weight in her hand was foreign.

"Rice is so heavy." Naruto whined, gently tugging on Hinata's sleeves.

"Naruto, this is a group effort. If we find that you have left your baby and its mother alone, then you will fail." Shizune looked hard at him. "So best help take care of the little tike."

Naruto nodded, downcasting his eyes as he mummbled. "Fine. I can handle a baby. You just watch me."

Liking what she heard, Shizune nodded. She immediately flashed a smile. "So? What's his name?"

Hinata blinked, taken back at the question. She looked down at the sack of flour in her arms and frowned a bit. "I don't actually think that's-."

"Hinaru!" Naruto interjected, grinning like he had just won.

Shizune wrinkled her nose, as if she smelled something unpleasant. "Why?"

"It's an awesome name!" He huffed, truning his gaze to Hinata. "It has both our names on it. 'Hina' for Hinata, and 'Naru' for Naruto. Combine them together, you get Hinaru!"

Hinata felt her cheeks grow hot as her eyes began to widen. "Wh-what?"

"Come on, please?" Naruto begged. "I want to be part of this kid's life! I don't want you doing all the work! Let me at least help you in that if I'm not much help in anything else."

Not being able to speak, Hinata just nodded furiously, unable to look at him in the eye. She knew that by now her face was probably scarlet.

In the spur of the moment, Hinata felt Naruto grab her and gave her a hug, pecking her on the cheeks. "We're going to be the best parents to Hinaru!"

Hinata gasped when she felt his lips on her cheeks and closed her eyes shut, making sure that the sack of flour, now called Hinaru, was not going to fall.

"Naruto! You're going to suffocate your baby if you're going to do that!" Hinata heard Shizune's voice.

Naruto released the hug and faced Shizune, his arm slung across Hinata's shoulders.

"Your family life starts now."

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited!" Naruto laughed exuberantly, walking in circles around Hinata. "I'm a daddy now."<p>

They were at the park, just outside the campus of their school. Hinata was sat on a bench, rocking Hinaru back and forth.

She gave a small smile and teased Naruto. "He's lovely, isn't he?"

Naruto stopped walking in circles and looked at her. He gave her a smile as he motioned for him to hold Hinaru. Hinata stood and walked to him, gently handing the sack of flour.

She fixed his arm positions so that he may hold him properly.

"Yeah. I'm going to teach him how to do karate and stuff. Then I'm going to teach him how to read, and we're going to buy him overalls." Naruto said softly, looking down at Hinaru.

Hinata looked up at Naruto in surprise, a smile tugging at her lips. "Naruto-kun has a paternal streak?"

Naruto smirked, shrugging. "I'm just happy!"

He looked around and spotted a man walking closer to them. He called out. "Hey!"

Without thinking, he ran towards him, with Hinaru in his hand and showed him to the stranger, nearly giving him a heart attak. "I'm a DADDY!"

The man merely gave him a frightened expression before he turned around and ran.

Hinata giggled, walking towards Naruto who was smiling from ear to ear. He raised Hinaru up into the air and threw him up lightly.

Hinata felt her blood run cold when she saw the flour airborne. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto just laughed and caught Hinaru. "Don't worry, Hinata. It's not like I'm going to kill our baby."

Our.

Hinata smiled, continuing her travel towards Naruto.

He looked down at Hinaru, and the goofy smile he had on immediately fell. "Uh, Hinata?"

"Yes?" Hinata frowned a bit. The sudden change of expression made her nervous.

"About Hinaru," He slowly drawled, his pout growing deeper.

Her heartbeat increased, pounding at her ribcage. Did something happen to Hinaru? Was he hurt? She gulped and urged him to continue with what he was going to say.

"How are we supposed to take care of a sack of flour?"

* * *

><p>So? Was it any good?<p>

(I know there are some errors here or there. Please do point them out to notify any you may find!)

***Edited.**


End file.
